


Discussions

by ladyshizuka666



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshizuka666/pseuds/ladyshizuka666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night musings from Andrew as to why Zach couldn't remember him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discussions

**Author's Note:**

> My first Technomancer fic!  
> Hell yes!  
> Fluff and discussions between the two and my own explanation as to why my Zach couldn't remember Lucky when he first meets him.  
> Just a wee note, my Zach is gay in this fic. I chose to have him never flirt with the ladies, just puffball Andrew.

 

The night cycle was the only time he got peace, quiet and time to think....try to will the pain away.

Even walking through the dark hallways, he could feel his powers flickering right under the surface....threatening to break free. People were scared of him. He knew the Masters thought he was too powerful for his own good for his power never weakened, never had a cool down between casting. Hell, his own assigned Master was terrified of him, barely speaking to him in fear that just one word would set him off.

Lightning crackled down his arms as he felt himself get angrier. The sudents sucked up to him to be nice....better be nice to Andrew so he doesn't fry us. He took some consolation in that due to that, he always had companions but....he could feel the fear laced in their words, looks and actions....all except one.

Only one student really looked at him....not in fear but something else. A want perhaps but he never ventured closer. He had spoken to Andrew maybe once or twice during training but he could always feel the other males gaze on him....Zach was his name? Yes....that was it.

Zach was different, always tended to be by himself putting himself through the most exhausing training possible. Barely a second went by when the other wasn't sparring, honing his abilities, meditating to control himself. Andrew could admire that. Could admire the dedication even though it really wasn't needed for he could feel that Zach was powerful, talented....destined to complete his training and be initiated. But, if he was honest....he fancied the other male somewhat....just another way he was that bit different from his peers.

He could look at men and women both and see their attractivness but, if he was totally honest, he did err on the side of looking at more men in that way. He was unsure about Zach's preferences but....

Andrew was shaken from his thoughs at what sounded like a scuffle coming from further down the corridor. Wait....that didn't sound like a fight.

He crept closer to the end of the corridor and peeked round into a dark, ajoining corridor. He could make out two figures....definately two of the male students.

Was that Zach?

Yes, he would recognise that profile anywhere.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark, Andrew could make out the other student....in the same year as them, 17 or 18 also? He couldn't remember his name....Jace....Chace....something like that.

His face heat up and his stomach flipped at the desperate lip lock the two students were engaged in. Fingers were speared through Zach's thick black hair while Zach's hands were deftly removing the younger students belt.

Well....that answered Andrew's question as to Zach's preferences.

He knew he should back up and make a hasty retreat as he shot back from the corner at the deep groan echoing from Zach's throat. Curiosity was a bitch though and Andrew found himself peering back round. Fuck....the younger student was now bracing against the wall, head bowed, dark hair falling infront of his face. A face that was rather similar to his own, sharp, pale.

Andrew felt almost....ill as his stomach flipped again. His fingers itching to move, to slide down his own body, to feel himself. He was uncomfortably hard in his leathers but he resisted....he couldn't alert them to his presence.

He watched, practically transfixed as deft fingers prepared the other student with quick precision. Hushed breaths might as well have been all out shouts as they bounced around the corridor. He snapped back round the corner again to try and calm himself down. He was now so hard he physically hurt. He had to....his hand drifted down, palm pressing hard against himself. He stifled a small groan as the other student cried out Zach's name.

He felt ashamed to be witnessing this....seeing a student he fancied having sex with another but, as he crept closer to the edge, he couldn't back away and leave.

Zach's voice stopped him short.

He could hear him speak, utter breathy, harsh whispers as he fucked the other student.

At first he thought he was hearing things then....there it was again....it sounded like a sob, a cry of his own name.

He looked back at the two other men. One of Zach's hands was pressed against the other males mouth, silencing him, the other braced on the wall, small crackles of lighting arching over and around his finger tips. His face was buried in the other males dark hair as pants of 'Andrew' escaped his lips. His hips, the power, force.

Sweat was beading around Andrew's hairline the closer he got. He felt rather than saw Zach's power surge as he came, pushed his own back as he too silently came....stilling his breathing he had to....had to leave. Make himself scarce.

He heard the other men right themselves before, "You should tell him." "Fuck that....think he'd be into me?"

He was....is....he had to talk to Zach at some point.

He never got the chance....he blew up half of the school, killed so many students, faculty and for all he knew, he killed Zach himself before he woke up, a shell of the young man he was, agony lancing through his body and for the first time, aching with utter hopelessness and the feeling of complete emptiness when he realised that his power was gone....crudely castrated from him. Then, when fate cast it's sight on him and he met Zach again, the other man didn't even recognise him....not even a glimmer of recognition.

oOoOoOo

Andrew closed the book he had been attempting to read. It was some fairy tale crap that he had found at one of the merchant stalls in Mutant Village. It could have come from Earth for all he knew but, he had been reading the same line about 'letting down your hair' for the past five minutes.

He glanced over at Zach, perched beside him on their bed, tinkering with his prosthetic arm. Tightening joints, tinkering with this and that....a couple of his fingers had jarred in combat thus rendering his staff useless as it clattered to the ground. He still managed to headbutt the soldier into submission but, his arm was in desperate need of a tune up.

"Ah fuck." Came the grunted gasp beside him as sparks flew and the room flashed bright for a split second.

Andrew tried....he really did but he broke down in laughter at the sight of all the fingers on his prosthetic wigging and wriggling at Zach. As creepy as it was it was damn cool....even better when they seemed to be swearing at the man fixing them.

"You know what? Ungreatful assholes, the lot of them. Fuck this." Zach growled, placing the arm and his tools back on the shelf.

"What? I need that!" Andrew laughed out, reaching over Zach to grab the prosthetic.

"Calm down, it's fixed, just being an asshole about it that's all."

Andrew lightly ran his fingers down the side of Zach's neck as he pecked his cheek, causing the usually stoic and stiff persona to crack as the other man flushed red at the cheeks. For fucks sake, the two of them shared the same bed, had sex on a more than regular occasion and yet Zach still blushed like a fool at a kiss to the cheek or a casual arm around his waist. He practically crumbled if Andrew initiated any public displays of affection but thankfully, he never pushed him away, just blushed and got on with it, even with Neisha and Amelia's sniggering behind their backs.

Andrew leaned back against the mountain of pillows and cushions he had been burrowed into, adjusting the blanket that was keeping him warm from the cool breeze coming in the rickety door of their shared lodgings.

"What are you reading anyway?" Zach grunted as he shifted on the bed, laying on his side, head propped up by his hand, his other hand moving and resting over Andrew's belly.

"The covers practically worn off but the guy in it is trying to climb up this tower using the princesses hair....I'm waiting for it to rip off and send him flying."

"Now that would be a tale to tell at the bar."

Andrew nodded in agreement, opening the book again, a smile breaking across his face at Zach's fingers lightly tickling over his skin.

After perhaps five minutes or so, reading the same line again and again, Andrew snapped the book shut, jarring Zach from the soft motions of his nails on Andrew's hip now.

"How much do you remember about being young? Not what Scott or anyone has told you....I mean, you remember me at all?"

Zach looked away, he looked almost shell shocked at the question and at that, Andrew's heart sank.

"I gotta be honest with you. I....barely remember you. When we first met, your face seemed a bit familiar and I kinda remembered sparring with someone who was now, obviously you but....after the accident....after you."

"What happened to you?"

Andrew took in the scars littering not only Zach's face but the right side of his chest, spreading over his stomach, vanishing under the blankets where he knew that they covered his upper thighs.

"It's hazy but, I remember the feeling of being crushed. Fuck my head. I was a few feet from the student who overloaded....a few feet from you. I managed to throw my barrier up, tried to get it over you but....my head. They told me when I came round that my skull had been cracked and it was highly likely that I had not only suffered memory loss and would continue to do so throughout my life but my ability to learn, my mental growth would be stunted. I struggle with words sometimes and I do forget things....I'm nearly blind in one eye."

Andrew felt like crying, he felt sick, warm all over....he had royally fucked up. How could Zach accept him? Love him the way he did even though he nearly killed him? Fuck.

"Don't say a fucking word Andrew. I don't blame you. I never have. It was just something that happened and I have learned to live with it."

"Is that why you couldn't remember me? Couldn't remember that I....wanted you?"

"What? When we were young? Really?"

"I saw you one night with another student. Heard you saying my name."

"I thought I was never caught....we were never meant to be different. Never meant to look at anyone but girls. Once initiated we are meant to breed with female Technomancers and make little mutant babies together. I....I couldn't have done it....not even with a gun to my head. You could but....I think that's one of the reasons why Sean was so damn miserable and fed up with Abundance."

"Will you enforce that as Great Master?"

"Fuck no. It's time every Technomancer choose who they want to be with....choose their own partner out of love and not out of some derelict rule in a rule book that doesn't exist. Could you imagine though? If we had our own kid? How terrifying would that be? A miniature mix of you and me?"

"Handsome little fuck though." Andrew laughed. "But, no way would I be the one getting fat and having my ass expand like that."

"You would totally be the nagging and over protective mother." Zach whispered as he wriggled further into the pillows, his head pushing under Andrew's arm to rest against his chest.

"Seriously though....have you ever....forgotten anything recently?"

"It's wierd how it works. A few weeks ago, I lost my way up at the Exchange....I spent years living there and I stopped short near Fiorello's stall and just, felt lost, then, as if it had never happened, I snapped back and carried on. The worst was in here one morning. I woke up and looked at this man moving about MY room. I was sure....but then you turned round and I saw you right away. I knew you were my Andrew."

"That's not gonna change."

Andrew inhaled deeply at the feel of Zach's lips lightly ghosting over his collar bone. His head fell against Zach's black hair, he inhaled his scent as wandering fingers ran up and down his stomach.

"You tired?" Came Zach's almost playful whisper.

"Nope."

Zach climbed ontop if him, powerful thighs bracketing his.

"Wanna....fool around?"

"Hell yes."

Lips crashed against his, warm but harsh, desperate given the situations they were in everyday.

No doubt all the bulbs in the surrounding homes would need changing after they all blow up....again.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn that was a terrible break back into my own writing.  
> Sorry the smut part wasn't from Zach and Andrew but I do plan on trying to write some with the two of them....perhaps a second chapter to this. Who knows.  
> TOOK ME OVER 30 MINS TO WORK OUT HOW TO POST AN IMAGE!!!!!!!!! FUCK!!!!!  
> My laptop also doesn't have spell check......


End file.
